


fallin' all in you

by situational_irony_13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Cheese, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Self-indulgence at its absolute fucking finest, Tsukishima being lovesick and therefore a little OOC but whatever, Tumblr Prompt, Wholesomeness, accidentally kind of a songfic, gooey fluff, kagehina if you squint, like literally awwwwwwww, what i believe is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13
Summary: Tsukishima had never been great with affection.But he loved Yamaguchi Tadashi like all the stars in the open sky.And damn, was Tadashi breathtaking sometimes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

> Am I supposed to be writing chapter 2 of my Kyouhaba fic? Hell yeah. Have this though, y'all. I hope you like it, and don't choke on the fluff. Oh and just in case anyone comes for me, title and the tiny bit of song lyrics in the fic are from 'fallin' all in you' by Shawn Mendes. Seriously, that song is so good.

Tsukishima Kei was not an affectionate person.

Just, in general.

His mother used to joke that whoever Tsukishima married in the future would need to be able to translate his ‘ _tch_ ’s into ‘ _I love you_ ’s since it wasn’t like Tsukishima to ever say it outright. And she would have been right, except for one thing.

Yamaguchi Tadashi changed _everything_. 

To be fair, Tsukishima had known Yamaguchi for the large majority of his life. So to be more specific, _falling in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi had changed everything_. It was honestly difficult for Tsukishima to remember a time when he hadn’t cared for Yamaguchi, looking out for him out of the corner of his eye.

Yamaguchi had always loved Tsukishima vociferously. Everyone had known that Yamaguchi would jump in front of a train for Tsukishima, everyone except for Tsukishima himself (for the longest time). 

While Yamaguchi had changed everything for Tsukishima, the most important part was that Yamaguchi never wanted him to change. He’d loved Tsukishima from afar _for years_ , loved him just the way he was. Then, once Tsukishima had finally removed his head from his own ass, Yamaguchi loved him up close, loved everything about Tsukishima he’d been told no one would even like. 

Tsukishima loved him, loved him like all the stars in the open sky. What took a while, though, was showing it. 

Tsukishima wasn’t a fan of public affection (which came as a shock to absolutely no one), and Yamaguchi had never pushed him on anything. He stood almost a foot away, three weeks into them dating, and Hinata had even complained once that they ‘ _never acted like they were like BWAH!’_ (whatever that meant). 

But slowly, Tsukishima opened up, instinctively reaching for Yamaguchi’s hand while walking home, pulling Yamaguchi close on the bus. Every time Tsukishima showed how much he liked Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi would smile like Tsukishima had plucked a star out of the sky, just for him. Getting Yamaguchi to smile like that was _addicting_.

Years into their relationship, Tsukishima was so much more comfortable _loving_ Yamaguchi and showing it. Still, there were times when his affection for Yamaguchi _overwhelmed_ him, and he just wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

Tsukishima punched the door-close button in the elevator, impatient to get home. He’d delegated a lot of the work for the new exhibit that was opening in a week so that he could come home early that day, to surprise Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s project had just ended, and he had a couple weeks off before his second contract started with the electronics conglomerate downtown.

Their apartment was moderately-sized, honestly a bit too large for just the two of them. They’d moved in here a year after they’d both graduated from college. Tsukishima had always known which museum he’d wanted to work at, and Yamaguchi had insisted that his degree was versatile enough that he’d find work wherever they settled down. 

God, he remembered that day. 

It was the first time Tsukishima had ever seen Yamaguchi _furious_. He was so angry, even the tears streaming down his face didn’t soften his glare. Yamaguchi was generally passive, only really angry at Tsukishima’s self-deprecation. 

_“How dare you, Kei! I’m not letting you leave me behind! We’re staying together, and if you don’t want to, you’re going to look me in the eye and say that!”_

Tsukishima had wrapped Yamaguchi in a hug so tight, Yamaguchi had choked for air. 

_“Don’t be stupid,”_ he’d said quietly. _“I just never want to hurt you.”_

_“Then let me stay with you.”_

Tsukishima shook off his walk through memory lane as the elevator slowed to a stop at the third floor. He peeked out, trying to ensure that the hallway was empty. By no personal choice of his, the idiot couple (AKA Kageyama and Hinata) lived in their building, a couple floors above. The two would often come down to eat him out of house and home (because neither of them could cook and both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could) and just generally annoy him. But luckily enough, today the hallway was clear.

He whistled low, striding up to the right door quietly. He inserted his key quietly, hoping to slightly jump-scare (‘surprise’) Yamaguchi. The door swung open silently, and the sight that greeted Tsukishima stunned him in his tracks. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was _breathtaking_.

He had on Tsukishima’s favorite headphones, and Tsukishima felt his heart warm. He held a piece of celery in his hand, clearly in the process of cutting vegetables, but he was dancing around the living room, singing into the celery like it was a microphone. 

Tsukishima raised his arm to brace against the doorway, just watching Yamaguchi. It dawned on him that Yamaguchi was listening to the mix Tsukishima made him in their first year of college for their anniversary. 

Tsukishima had gotten better with affection, but he still wasn’t used to the pure _love_ that poured into him, rising through him to the point that he felt it in his throat. Love for the man in front of him, who was carelessly dancing through their home. He didn’t know what to do with it, how to say it. He didn’t think there were enough words in any language for him to convey everything he was feeling right now.

All he knew was that he wanted Yamaguchi in his arms.

“ _I’m thinking baby, you_ -” Yamaguchi cut off, shrieking as he caught sight of Tsukishima striding in, door swinging shut behind him. The piece of celery in his hands was thrown and landed somewhere, not that Tsukishima particularly cared where. 

“ _Tsukki, how are you here?_ ” Yamaguchi asked, still oddly high pitched. Tsukishima ignored him, instead wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him down onto their couch. Tsukishima had known having a comfortable couch was a good investment, and he was mentally congratulating himself for just a second before his thoughts turned back to Yamaguchi. 

“Tadashi…” Tsukishima murmured ardently, carefully slipping the headphones off of Yamaguchi’s ears. “How did I get so lucky?”

Yamaguchi buried his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s shoulder, still so flustered by Tsukishima’s love, even after their whole lives. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” Yamaguchi whispered into Tsukishima’s skin. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Tsukishima admitted softly. 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi whined, his cheeks going impossibly red. 

Tsukishima adjusted his hold on Yamaguchi so they were resting more comfortably, Yamaguchi practically swaddled by Tsukishima’s body. 

“I got off early today so we could spend the evening together,” Tsukishima murmured lowly, rubbing small circles near Yamaguchi’s hairline. Yamaguchi yawned, just as Tsukishima knew he would. 

“Long day?” Tsukishima teased. Yamaguchi scowled lightly, swatting at Tsukishima. 

“Before I forget,” Yamaguchi began, his drowsiness seeping into his voice. “Tobio called. He and Shouyou wanted to go see a movie with us tonight, and maybe get dinner?”

“Those two,” Tsukishima grumbled. “We should say no.”

Yamaguchi grinned sleepily. “You love them.”

Tsukishima bit his lip, not protesting. He pressed a soft kiss to Yamaguchi’s hairline, before rubbing circles into Yamaguchi’s back. “Let’s sleep now, and decide later.”

Yamaguchi leaned up, stealing a quick kiss from Tsukishima’s lips. “We’re going,” he decided, before burrowing into Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima didn’t even have the capacity to be disappointed by the prospect of spending the evening with those two. All he could do was feel vastly content with the man that he loved in his arms, in a home they’d created together, and plans this evening with (ugh, he had to say it) grudgingly accepted friends. 

Tsukishima was vastly self-aware. He knew he was a lovesick fool at this point, but it was Tadashi and he was by his side, so there was nothing else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love tsukishima and yamaguchi so much. I'm tsukkiyama trash. In general, I'm just trash for childhood best friend ships (you better fucking believe a kuroken is coming your way, people who read my works). 
> 
> I love tsukishima and yamaguchi especially because yamaguchi is tsukishima's exception, and that's everything. 
> 
> these days, i'm honestly having trouble separating everything in fanon from what is canon (aka none of that), but honestly i think a healthy dose of imagination to brighten up our days is never a bad thing. 
> 
> we're all looking for something, and when we start going diehard for some ships, we're looking for love or acceptance or trust or a relationship dynamic like theirs. and some things are just hard sometimes. if we keep a loving relationship alive in our minds, and that's the coping mechanism, shit. I can think of worse things to be than that.


End file.
